Soulshard
Creator Sal Coding done by Labby Apparence Soulshard has a lithe body, sharp like an IceWing but also agile like a LeafWing. She has a narrow face with a double SandWing sail running down her back, and a whip-thin tail with a maple leaf shape at the end. Her legs are lengthy and skinny, and her neck is long and slick. Her eyes are large but narrowed, and her fangs are white and polished. Her mainscales are a frosty blue, highlighted with a darker, sea-like blue. Her underbelly is a sandy yellow to represent her SandWing genes. Her two SandWing sails are a green-yellow, reflecting more upon her LeafWing history. She has specks of yellow under her eyes and on her mainscales, and her wings are large and the same sandy color of her underbelly with green highlights. Soulshard holds herself low to the ground and wears a calculating gaze. She normally has dirt on her talons and dust on her wings, but has brownish eyes as bright as the sun. She doesn’t wear any gems or pearls, but sometimes wears a brown robe over herself. She has a cute smile that can change in an instant to a fiery snarl. Personality Soulshard has been on her own for a while, but does appreciate the solitude, even though sometimes it can get a little lonely. She has a temper, but also can be very sweet. She is passionate, and unwavering. Changing her mind is a difficult feat, but she is open to new ideas or suggestions. She takes criticism well, laughing at herself is not a problem. Even though life on the streets is hard, she always tries to make the best of it. To others, she can come off as a little dopey at moments, but delve deeper and she is truly ingenious. Of course, she has her mind set on other things then being a philosopher and such, but she really is a smart dragon. Maybe not book smart, as she struggles with math and wants to burn every history scroll, but her ideas are truly amazing. Meeting her for the first time, you would never be able to guess her passion. She is an assassin for hire, and a dang good one at that. Silent as the night, quick as lightning, she is quite stunning in that category. But she still is a girl with dreams, she wants for nothing else but to join the Seaside Gang, a group of dragonets who live off the streets, stealing and looking out for each other. Soulshard really wants to be part of something, because sometimes the solitude is too much for her to handle. Soulshard is not bipolar, but her moods can change in the blink of an eye. One moment she can be laughing, the next she will hold a knife at your throat. In general, she is sweet and patient, kind. She isn’t quiet but isn’t obnoxious. However, the slightest things set her off and she becomes ferocious, feral and quite scary. When she is in the middle of assassination attempt, she is cold, quiet and calculating. Overall, she is someone you want in front of you and not behind you. Not disloyal, but yet to put her loyalty into anything. She has her sight set on the Seaside Gang, and hopes they will notice her and invite her to join them. She has seen them take in dragonets off the street, and has watched a family blossom between them. And she wants in. Abilities She can not breath fire or ice, but she does have a SandWing barn. That barb, however, is non-venomous and acts more like an extra claw then a weapon. Of course, it can still cut when used, but as far as defenses go Soulshard has to rely more on weapons outside of her physical capabilities. Soulshard is able to draw some energy from the sun- not like sun time for a RainWing, or even the average way LeafWings do, it’s more like if she sleeps in the sun she will wake up full of energy. History Soulshard has the opportunity to live a normal life. When she was 4, everything was moving along swiftly. A mother, Mist, who loved her, but she never had a father at home. Yet her mother loved her dearly, worked a job but always found enough time for her dragonet. Soulshard has friends, went to school, played tag, loved a normal life. And she was happy with Mist, hoping to follow her footsteps and become a doctor. Life for Soulshard got a bit hectic at the age of five. Her mother got an unidentified sickness, causing her to remain in a unresponsive state for two months, then passed away the thirs month. Soulshard was distraught. She grieved for two days after that. She lost everything, her house, her home, her mother. She was reduced to begging on the streets. That was when she was introduced to the assassin business. A HiveWing handed her a card when she was walking down the street one day. It said- Assassin for hire- need someone dead? The name is Stinger. I own the shop down by the blacksmith. For a small price, I can remove someone from your life... Soulshard then decided on her career. Assassin- what a perfect way to make a living- and a name for herself. She had heard rumors of a dragonet Gang... The Seaside Gang The Seaside Gang... Not the most infamous with other gangs around like the Tigers, or the FireMists, A gang of only dragonets? Not many Stonewell civilians worried themselves with such a minor inconvenience. The Gang sports an Array of members- Thug, the Leader, Hydra, the second, Trench, Sizzle, Shock, Infestation, Dusk and Frost. A loosely organized bunch- good at thievery, though. The one thing they did not have was an assassin, Soulshard wanted to fill that role. She would make a name for herself, and then the Gang would HAVE to accept her. Right? Relationships Mist(Mother)- Soulshard loves her mother, more than anyone else in the world. They had a healthy relationship, and grew very close. Soulshard was broken for months after Mist died. She cried for a whole day and refused to speak to anyone. ”Soul, I love you with all my heart. Please take care of yourself, I fear I will not recover.”- Mist talking to Soulshard Thug(Seaside Gang Leader)- Soulshard has not met Thug face-to-face, but she has acknowledged the second chances he has given to these outcasts and orphans, and he has her utmost respect for that. ”You have found all of them, why haven’t you found me?”-Soulshard talking to her self about Thug Hydra(Seaside Gang Member)- Hydra interest Soulshard, as she has seen Hydra take beatings for the entire gang without a whimper. She thinks Hydra is selfless and strong, and respects her. Soulshard believes nothing can break Hydra, and looks up to her in a way. ”Not even a flinch... What has this dragon gone through to end up so strong?”-Soulshard thinking about Hydra after witnessing a public punishment. Trench(Gang Member)- She has seen Trench at parties and out joking with friends, and likes her. Soulshard thinks she is pretty cool, and admired how nonchalant she acts. ”Maybe I will party with her one day.”-Soulshard thinking about Trench Sizzle(Gang Member)- While Soulshard thinks this dragon is sort of funny, she also thinks he is a little much sometimes. ”Wow! I can hear him yell from here...”-Soulshard hearing Sizzle yell Shock(Gang Member)- She is not sure what to think of this one- he is weird. Literally no other way to describe Shock. ”Has that dragon EVER had ONE serious thought?”-Soulshard watching Shock be weird Infestation(Gang Member)- Soulshard has not seen much of Infratation’s personality, but he is normally wearing a smile. Soulshard sort of brushes him off for being dopey and boring. ”Uhh, what was that one’s name again?”-Soulshard trying to remember Infestation’s names Dusk(Gang Member)-Soulshard was surprised this tiny, shy dragon was part of a Gang. She thinks she is cute, though, and guesses every group needs the little sister. ”Poor girl. So shy.”-Soulshard thinking about Dusk when she saw her hanging at the back Frost(Gang Member)- Soulshard does not like Frost. Flat out does not trust him. She thinks he is aggressive and cruel, and will probably end up hurting the Gang at one point. ”Oh. THAT one. Yeah, I can live without knowing him.”-Soulshard when seeing Frost Quotes -”I can get through this, but I wish I had some help.” -“Why do you INSIST on being annoying?” -“I want nothing more than to join that gang... I was gonna be a doctor. Wow, my standards fell” -“I wonder what siblings are like” Trivia *She never met her father *She used to have one SandWing Sail, but it split into two as she grew up *She has heard Trench sing, but doesn’t know it is her and thinks that it was Siren, since that is what the townsfolk call the source of Trench’s angelic voice Gallery Untitled5-1.png|By Kiwi! F1D08873-8A5D-4E9A-9AC6-4EBA85D1B28B.jpeg|By Sunset! 0578600F-8B7A-4685-BE7F-23B1B6C5B273.jpeg|Art by Tailbite! 2019-06-19 (11).png|Base by TwilightWoF, coored by me 26A7E897-0490-420D-AE38-532985A88538.png|Soulshard by FearStriker! 2019-06-23 20-58-43 531.jpg|Soulshard by Darkmoon! Soulshardfullbody23.jpg|By ModernTsunami FAB4DCCD-3BD4-4EEE-811A-FB3C101F07A5.jpeg|By Laberinth 7FDCFE9A-EE2F-4F55-A370-313C8B46811A.png|By Lacey! Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:LeafWings